Rehabilitating the Innocent
by PiOfEternity
Summary: When Elsa falls asleep on the job one night, she inadvertently uncovers her company's true clandestine purpose: to cultivate a perfect woman to infiltrate and seduce their rivals. Rescuing the girl from such a fate, Elsa discovers that the girl lacks vital life skills due to her upbringing. She resolves to fix that, but who knows? Elsa might learn a thing or two as well. [Elsanna]


**Rehabilitating the Innocent**

**-:-**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Elsa jolted upwards as her face rolled off the keyboard.<p>

Groaning, Elsa tiredly returned her forehead to the keyboard with a loud _crunch_ when she realized she was still seated in her stuffy cubicle, rather than her bed.

Elsa worked as an accountant at a small branch plant of Weaselton Corporations. Well, it wasn't actually called "Weaselton," but the officials never seemed to care when she signed her documents that way.

Weaselton Corp. was incredibly perplexing because they weren't at all like your typical company. Maybe once or twice a month, they would purchase commodities in bulk. Then, some random time later, sell at a loss. It defied everything Elsa had learned in economics. How could this possibly be profitable? How is the company still running? Granted, the minimal workload did mean that she practically gets paid to sleep.

Elsa's bleary eyes glanced at her phone and... _Holy hell it's 8:30PM?_

_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_

Elsa routinely met with the few co-workers lucky enough to share her "job" in order to discuss "business things," or at least that's what they tell the boss. What usually ended up happening was that the four of them would instead have a LAN party and gorge themselves on chip and pop while playing video games instead of doing anything productive. She guessed that they left her conked out on her desk as a way of getting back at her because she humiliated all of them during a heated session of Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Hey, it wasn't her fault that they let her wield dual fans as the Ice Climbers.

To Elsa's right lay last month's spreadsheet, finally finished after god knows how long of procrastinating. She really should hand it in before leaving, although it wouldn't make much difference if she did so at all. It wouldn't be much of an inconvenience anyway since Elsa would be passing by the manager's office on her way out.

Mumbling as she blundered through the darkness, Elsa slipped into the manager's office. She nonchalantly tossed the file onto the desk. It might have landed on the floor, but it was hard to tell without a light, oh well. Elsa turned to leave, but as she did she heard a deep grunt and the sound of a door being slammed from her left. Strange, there was no door to her left.

_Someone's still here? At this hour?_

Elsa turned just in time to catch the wall begin to slide open. She quickly ducked behind a desk and hid in the shadows, rationalizing to herself that if anyone were still hanging around the office at this time it would be best if they didn't know she was as well.

There, in the new-found hidden passageway, stood her boss, red sideburns and all. He yawned and left as quickly as he came.

Light spilled from the door and illuminated the office. The door seemed to glow, as if trying to tempt Elsa. Dare she investigate? Or should she just head home and be none the wiser?

...

...

...

_...A quick peek wouldn't hurt, would it...?_

The corridor was dank and bland. Nothing was inside but what was once smoothly painted white tile, now encrusted with grime, and a solitary exposed lightbulb hanging precariously from frayed wire. At the end lay a wooden door.

Elsa cautiously made her way through the hallway and pushed the door open, peeking her head in a similar manner to how the protagonist of any good horror videogame would. She found a small dimly lit laboratory. The lab itself was much cleaner than the corridor, its tiles free of filth; yet for a reason Elsa could not fathom it still sent shivers down her spine.

In the room lay three beds, all hooked into a large sophisticated machine. All three had suspicious human-shaped lumps underneath, covered head to toe with blankets and above each bed was a clipboard. Elsa strained her eyes in the dim light to read:

Subject 011 -Complete-  
>Name: 3-15-23-16-8-21-14.<br>Log: (illegible scratched out writing)  
>Result: Subject displayed social ineptitude, coupled with stubborn refusal to change.<p>

Subject 032 -Complete-  
>Name: 19-1-2-15.<br>Log: (illegible scribbling) (picture of a weird deformed donkey)  
>Result: Subject exhibited abhorrent looks (see camera photo above). Brain power was minimal.<p>

Subject 049 -Work in Progress-  
>Name: 1-14-14-1.<br>Log: Subject displays excellence in all desired categories thus far, great potential.  
>Result:<p>

Elsa stumbled backwards in shock, realization dawning upon her. _No wonder we never do anything worthwhile! We're just a decoy to cover up whatever this is! __What else could they be doing in here?_

_...Hard to tell in the dark__._

She blundered deeper into the room, blindly palming the walls for a lightswitch.

_Aha! Here's one! Wait that's not a lightswitch.._

The lights on the machine began to flash rapidly red.

Unknown liquids of assorted colours flowed into the third bed via the tubes that connected it to the machine. Elsa shuddered as the rickety bed groaned and shifted vertically into a standing position. The loose blankets fell off and piled on the ground.

Elsa found herself staring at most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen in her life. The tubes connected directly into her, similar to that of an IV (ick). Her hair was a vibrant, fiery hot red. Her eyes were still tightly shut, but the redhead had an adorable amount of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and shoulderbones, beneath that were some luscious.. _wait a second- eep!_

Elsa quickly and meekly averted her eyes when her gobstruck mind processed the fact that she'd been openly ogling a sleeping naked stranger.

..Which, of course, meant that Elsa was caught completely off guard when the tubes released their subject, causing the stranger to tumble over and send them both plummeting to the ground. Elsa was at first surprised, then immediately mortified when she realized that the unconscious beauty _was on top of her_ and was inadvertently using her breasts as a pillow. For the first time in her life, Elsa felt blood rush to her cheeks.

Elsa froze, paralyzed with indecision. It wasn't every day that her personal space bubble was violated, especially not by being pinned to the ground by a naked auburn vixen. Should she try wriggling out of from underneath her? Would that be polite? Well, she might accidentally wake the redhead up or startle her or something..

..or maybe not. Elsa was nowhere near strong enough to push this girl off her for some reason. She soon realized that the redhead had possessively curled her arms around her waist when she tried to escape.

_Jesus, what have I gotten myself into..? Now what do I do?_

Elsa ended up resigning herself to be wrapped like a little sausage, lying there as she waited for release. The two were left like that for quite some time, one enraptured in blissful slumber with the poor blonde to be her human teddy bear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the little lady finally began to show signs of life. Timid teal eyes opened as the redhead took in her surroundings and they glanced up at Elsa.

"Hi, you're really pretty!" The redhead had quite a melodious voice, entrancing even.

"Oh! uh, h-hi?" Elsa squeaked like a mouse.

Cheerful as ever, the redhead replied: "Hiya! I'm 1-14-14-1! What's your name?"

Elsa stared at her, perplexed. _1-14-14-1? _She blanked for a moment before she realized the redhead was still waiting for a response. "Oh! Um, my name's Elsa."

"Nice to meetcha 5-12-19-1! You're really really pretty?"

"5-12-19-1?"

"You don't know? If A is 1, B is 2, C is 3, D is.."

Elsa finally understood. "Oh, I get it! Then your name would be... Anna!"

"That's right, 5-12-19-1!"

"Err, thanks, can you call me Elsa though?"

"Okay! Hi Elsa!"

The initial shock of meeting the bubbly and cheerful Anna soon began to die down. Of course, this meant that her attention quickly turned towards the fact that they were still sprawled on the ground and that_ she's practically straddling me dear goodness gracious._

"...Hey, um, Anna...? Would you mind... would it be alright with you if you could just maybe please get off...?"

Anna whined. "Awwww... but Elsa you're _soooo_ soft!" To prove her point she dug her nose straight into Elsa's chest, eliciting a garbled combination of a squeal, gasp, and a shriek (maybe a moan too, but Elsa would never admit it).

Today Elsa learned she was incredibly ticklish. Very, very ticklish.

The blonde curled in on herself; she wasn't used to such.. _intimate _contact. Hell, it was rare for her to be touched at all. While on the other hand, the redhead let out a long sigh of content, showing absolutely no desire in releasing her poor pinned captive. Elsa's cheeks burned redder than Anna's hair, thoroughly embarrassed and she vainly tried to squirm and wriggle out of the clutches of the giggling succubus.

"Anna!" Elsa croaked.

"Yes...?" teased Anna.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Cool and unusual punishment?"

"YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!"

"Awww, okay." Anna complied and stood up, then offered a hand to Elsa. When she took it however, Anna unexpectedly yanked the poor blonde to her feet with unexpected strength. A wave of vertigo slammed into Elsa and she stumbled into Anna's arms to steady herself.

That was when Elsa remembered that Anna was still oh so very naked. She hurriedly broke away from the redhead and in her haste, fell clumsily on her butt. Apparently Elsa found herself becoming a bigger and bigger klutz every passing moment in the presence of this enchantress.

Anna stood above her, confused. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa averted her eyes again, blush stronger than ever on her cheeks. "Yeah, I-I'm fine, it's just that- You're naked!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Wha- yes! Sort of, haven't you learned anything about public indecency?"

Anna looked confused. "No, I never heard anything about that."

Now it was Elsa who was confused. "Never? Your parents never taught you to dress?"

"Oh! Yeah I know how to wear clothes, he showed me! But he didn't say anything about not wearing clothes being bad.."

_Huh? _Elsa had no idea what was going on. "Hold on, he? Who's he?"

"Him!" said Anna, almost as if pleading for Elsa to understand what she's talking about. "The guy who told me you'd be be the most important person in my life!"

A long silenced ensued before Elsa took a step back, sputtering. "Hold on what do you mean by, 'most important person ever?' Surely you've confused me with someone else?"

Anna's eyes widened in panic. "N-no! I'm sure! He said you'd take care of me!"

"What? Take care of you? Who's this man you keep referring to? What are you even talking about!?"

"He talked to me, showed me things when I was sleeping! He said to be a good girl, and that if I was special I would wake up! He said that the first person I saw would be my most important!"

"Wait, you've been sleeping here all your life?"

"I think so.."

"Where are your parents? Relatives...?"

"...?"

"You- you don't know what those are?"

"No.."

"Okay, you're coming home with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for dropping by, it means a lot :)<strong>

****If you've previously read ATAL, welcome back! :D **School's been really tough lately, I apologize. ******


End file.
